Voice
by Chopstick with Wings
Summary: [Zemyx] When they die and new beginnings are presented, will the voice that started it all ever arise again? AUish, AkuRoku and other pairings soon to come.
1. Voice of Intrigue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to KH2 or any of its sexy characters. If I did, its rating would not be E….and Kairi would be dead..and Zexion wouldn't be!! And..okay,Ill end this here. Me don't own,end of story.**

**This is a shounen-ai fanfic.No likey,No readey,kay? Tis all I ask.**

Demyx wandered through the stark, white and empty halls blindly. At first he was on a straight trip to the kitchen for the wonderful and delectable substance of pleasure he called food, but as he turned the corner something caught his attention. A melody, very soft and gentle, seemed to be coming from one of the rooms.

"Who would be listening to music? Everyone's away on a mission…"

He turned his head around both left and right quickly searching for anyone wandering the halls.

No one was there.

Wait..why did he even look around? The music was coming from a room,not the hallway.

"Duh Demyx…" he thought to himself.

So, Demyx took a few steps closer to the wall, ears perked for listening, and slowly walked from door to door.

"Nope..."

"Nuh-uh…"

"Not that one…"

"N-..Wah!It's this one!!The music is coming from here!" he thought excitedly jumping away from the door in sudden joy. Then it hit him.

"Wait…who's room is this?" His joy ceased momentarily as he deeply pondered this. Then it switched and took a U-turn back to the music. He leaned his head softly against the door trying to listen for a voice, maybe he would be able to tell…

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me …_

Demyx paused. Listening more intently to the voice singing against the piano.

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

Who was that? He couldn't place the voice to anyone he'd heard in the castle. At first he assumed it was a CD or something, but he was Demyx. If his obsession with music proved anything, it was that he could tell the difference between lip synching and actually singing live. Someone was definitely singing. Only questioned remained was who.

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

He placed his head closer, sensing the chorus coming.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

The person had managed to hit every note perfectly,not skipping a beat and not a bump in their voice even on the higher notes.

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

Demyx continued listening, now more intrigued by the song as well as the person.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces passed  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making my way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

His mouth opened wide. No way…someone from the organization was actually singing such a .a…girly song?! But…the voice was really pretty…

"Okay…dude! Who are you?!!" Demyx shouted quite loudly against the door.

"…oops…" The music stopped suddenly and before he could even realize it the door he was bracing himself on was opened. He stumbled forward bumping into the person.

"…what do you think you're doing?" They asked in a quite monotone voice. It sounded nothing like the person who was singing previously.

Demyx was silent as he gaped at who stood before him.No. Friggin. Way.

"Z-Zexion! I-I uh..I mean..I.." He was stunned. Had his musical ears deceived him? Was Zexion just listening to a CD? No…he didn't think so…It definitely sounded real. Demyx had failed to realize his lack of focus on his surroundings, otherwise meaning, he had begun staring off into space like an idiot.

Zexion raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway.

"Well?"

Demyx snapped out of it. He crossed his arms like a little kid trying to be serious and shook his finger in Zexion's face.

"Now I want the truth Mister! Was that you singing?!" He leaned right into the other's face,staring at him intently. He just had to know!

Zexion's only visible eye widened a bit as a small blush crept its way across his cheek. He started opening his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"-because it was totally amazing!! I had no clue you sing like that! You're usually so boooring and sullen and totally depressing and I honestly thought either you had no taste in music or only listening to all those Emo Indie bands and stuff! But you can only imagine my surprise when I was searching for food and heard the music and got distracted by it! Actually I'm still hungry, but Oh! Right! I heard you singing and had to find out who it was! Of course then I didn't know it was you! Duh! But still Oh my Gosh!!" he paused to take a breath, hey, he had to eventually. "…I mean…you have a really pretty voice Zexy." The last few words had come out much quieter and slightly more bashful, a pink tinge coming onto Demyx's cheeks.

Zexion was silent. Nothing all that unusual except for the fact his eye was wide. First of all, how in their non-existent lives was it possible for someone to say all that only taking a breath once? Secondly, had Demyx just claimed his voice was pretty? While blushing? No, he must have seen wrong. Maybe if he looked again he would see it was nothing but a lapse of eyesight. Or mind playing tricks on him. Wait, why would his mind make him think Demyx was blushing? Did he want Demyx to blush? …No.No.No.No.No. Definitely No….right? Right. No way. Okay,so maybe he should just look again.

Zexion lifted his head for another look, realizing he had been staring at an interesting piece of…something…in the hallway past Demyx's feet. When he lifted his head his eyes unexpectedly met with those of a concerned Demyx.

"Uh…Zexy?Dude..you really need to stop thinking so much. It makes you seems a little weird." He said in a quiet honest and serious tone.

Zexion blinked. Okay then….Suddenly the something on the floor peaked his interest again.

"Yohoo Zexy!…ZEXY!!" Demyx screamed in the Cloaked Schemer's ear.

He grunted a bit, now wondering how he even got in this predicament.

"What,Demyx?" he asked carelessly back to his usual annoyed by the world monotone voice.

"I..uh…" In truth,Demyx himself had forgotten what the point in him still being there was. Oh! Right. Zexy had a pretty voice.

"You um…you should sing more Zexy…I mean…everyone thinks you're an uncaring quiet emo person,but…."

Demyx had managed to get his attention for the second time in one day. He hadn't realized it but responded to the blonde. "but what?"

"but…when you were singing it didn't seem that way…I guess…is all I'm saying…" The Melodious Nocturne could feel his cheeks growing warm again. He turned his head towards the ground shyly.

"..why?"

Demyx's head popped up. "Huh?"

"why do you think that?"

"I..I dunno…I play my sitar all the time, and I'm hyper, and idiotic, and not good at fighting at all, and honestly I don't even know why I'm in the Organization, and that's all everyone sees me as. Hyper and Idiotic. But,I know there's more to me than that, but no one pays attention. And when I heard you singing, I found out something about you other than what I knew before. Something besides you being cold, silent, and mysterious." He paused trying to regain his train of thought. "and…well..I know what it's like trying to get other's to see you as something more…so…I guess…I don't know…I appreciate it a lot finding out something about you I didn't know before. You seemed to really like singing, and it was a really pretty song…something unexpected." He gave a small chuckle, the heat in his cheeks now turning them red. "That's all…"

Zexion was silent for quite a while. Did it really mean that much to Demyx hearing him sing? Sure he never ever intended for anyone to ever hear him sing, but it seemed to mean a lot to the blonde. Not to mention, he didn't know Demyx cared so much what people thought. He now felt a little guilty about treating him so poorly these past few months. Did he really care as much as he seemed to? Or was it a ploy to get out of talking, to get away safely in order to use it as blackmail against him later? Zexion glanced up and unexpectedly confirmed his previous questionable thoughts about the blushing. He definitely was.

"Demyx?"

His head popped up excitedly, still red, but apparently he had forgotten about his own blush. "Hm?!"

"Did you…did you really like my singing as much as you previously said?" Okay, why was his own face suddenly feeling so warm? He couldn't be blushing. That wasn't possible.

Demyx paused in his own happiness before nodding quickly. "Yeah Zexy! It was really good! And…" he calmed down a bit. "well, really pretty…" he gave chuckle as his face seemed to grow a more distinguishable red. "..really really pretty…"

That was all it took for Zexion to lose control of his calm cool face and for it to grow as red as Demyx's. "t-thanks…"

The blonde's head looked up,Zexion never studdered…why was he-Oh..

"Zexy?…Oh my gosh Zexy your blushing!!!" He face grew into a shocked but joyful expression.

"N-no Im not!!"

"Yes you are!! Zexy your blushing!You never blush! Why are you blushing?!"

"I'm not blushing Demyx!! Your idiotic eyes must be faulty." Oh what in the world's had he gotten himself into. Why wouldn't this blush go away?!

"No! No they aren't!! You're blushing Zexy!! I know because I was blushing and then you started blushing which usually means-Oh….Ooooh" For once something clicked in Demyx's mind. Along with that click, his face grew another shade darker and his enthusiasm faded slowly now presenting an akward feeling.

Zexion was silent. He couldn't retort. He wished he could. Just couldn't.

So a slowly increasingly akward silence befell the two. That is, until one was dumb enough to speak.

"You know…you don't have to be ashamed of it Zexy…I mean.." Demyx gave another chuckle. "Look at me…I cant say anything right…I probably got it all wrong as usual…I guess...I should just be going now! I mean, I was heading to get food and totally forgot, there's probably some sandwich anxiously waiting for me in the kitchen and well, I wouldn't want to disappoint it, now would I?" His face was loosing its brightened color as he gave a smile.

"N-no…you wouldn't…want to do that…" Zexion was quiet and looked down at the something on the floor once more.

"Well…I guess...I'll see ya around Zexy!..bye" Demyx started to turn around when something warm and quite honestly, slightly sweaty, grabbed onto his wrist. He turned around to see a once again bright red faced Zexion.

"Wait Demyx,I…" Why had he done that? Zexion didn't even know, for some reason he didn't want to hyper blonde to leave.

"What is it Zex-Mmph!" Demyx's eyes popped open in shock as he felt the lilac haired male's lips befall his own. It was hurried and not all that soft, but still…Zexion was kissing him! A wave of pleasure shot through his body as he felt Zexions arm's wrap around his small waist. Almost instinctly Demyx put his own arms around the other and started kissing him back. Before they knew it the kiss was over. Silence came upon them again, but this time they were staring at each other, instead of the floor. Storm colored orbs gazed into Seagreen. The silence continued for a few moments longer before Zexion started to speak.

"D-Demyx I-" He was cut short by his lips being occupied. Demyx had leaned forward and captured the other in another kiss. It lasted much shorter than the other, but that was just fine.

Demyx broke free and shook his head. "don't be sorry Zexy" his calm expression suddenly grew into a large grin. "You're a really good kisser!"

With that Zexion's blush faded and he gave a sigh. Only, shocking to himself, he couldn't hold back the chuckle. " as are you at killing a moment."

Demyx's face fell as he gave a childish pout. "Aww… Zexy!"

"You were hungry, right Demyx?" The blonde gave a nod. "Why don't you go get something to eat and come back? If you really want to…I guess I wouldn't mind singing for you, just no one else okay?"

His smile returned larger and brighter than ever. "Oh Zexy!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!!" he lunged forward and gave Zexion a quick hug before rushing back down the hall. "I'll be back soon!!!! Really soon!! Oh wow thank you Zexy!! I love you!!!" his shouts grew quieter as he traveled on down the hall, but the last part was all that really mattered.

"Love?…" Zexion gave another chuckle. "I guess so…" With that he stepped back into his room and shut the door, awaiting the other's return.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969699696969

A week had passed since that day. The other Organization member's had returned a few hours after the events that happened. They found a hyper Demyx, and a silent Zexion. Nothing out of the ordinary, the music was a secret between the two and that's how it would stay. Not to mention if someone such as Axel found out Zexion had quite the girly singing voice Demyx would be in a lot of trouble, and no one wanted that.

The pair had met up a few more times and now it was a nightly routine. Demyx would bring his sitar and Zexion would sing. On occasion Demyx would join in, but he was more than okay with just hearing Zexion's voice. It still surprised him the Cloaked Schemer had such a voice.

Demyx had been writing a song, and tonight he planned on presenting it to Zexion in hopes he would agree to sing it. He had started it after the first night, when everyone wasn't away on missions he usually just spent his time in his room. Sure, sometimes him and Axel would play pranks,but lately Axel hadn't been in a prankish mood. Demyx shrugged it off, figuring he was probably just having issues with Roxas. So whenver he had the time he would fiddle with the strings and write down a few notes here and there, only recently he had gotten ideas for lyrics.

Demyx took a breath as he rounded the corner of the white hallway and knocked on the lilac haired male's door.

No one answered. So he knocked again.

Still nothing.

"Zexy?…psst! Zexy, you there?" That was weird…he wasn't sent off on missions very often, besides, he had just seen him last night. Surely he would have mentioned something.

"Hm..maybe he's getting tea or something…I guess it wouldn't hurt to check." With that Demyx turned around and headed for the kitchen.

"He's not here either…maybe the library?" It took him a while, but eventually he found it.

"He's not even here…well that's just plain rude! Where did he go?!" Demyx annoyed at the moment put his hands on his hips and turned on his heel, heading back to Zexion's room.

"Maybe he came back while I was gone…." So he knocked once more. Silence.

Demyx let out a disappointed sigh. "Well…I guess I'll just slip it under the door then...it's getting late anyways, he should be back soon." He crouched down and slipped the folded piece of paper under the door, hoping Zexy would find it.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969699696969

Zexion had been there the whole time, but was deep in thought. How could The Superior ask him this so suddenly? Well, that didn't matter, Xemnas had put his faith in him, it was his duty not to let him down. But still…why was he having second thoughts about a mission? He never had before.

After the knocking ceased Zexion glanced over to the door only to see a small folded paper. He got up from his desk and knelt over to pick it up, glancing over it.

_Dear Zexy,_

_Since you weren't answering,I guess you can read this once you get back. I sorta wrote a song! I was wondering if maybe you might want to sing it? I guess just glance over the lyrics and get back to me next time I see you, Kay?_

_Demyx _

"He wrote a song?" Zexion said reading over the note once more before flipping it over. Sure enough there were lyrics there.

_Sunny tendrils of light seep through_

_Shining upon the colored glass_

_Wings of freedom open up_

_Gazing down into the_

_Shadows of a once forgotten heart_

_Is this what love is? Hope is?_

_To be lost and forgotten_

_Nothing to think about_

_Except the memories_

_That shattered me_

_I want nothing more_

_Than to see the image_

_I'm meant to see_

_But I am blinded by the darkness_

_The broken window_

_Forgotten all these years_

_Left to fade away_

_Into the ever coming eternity_

_I want to be found, to be loved_

_But Ive forgotten what that meant_

_Forgotten in the darkness_

_I still remember when_

_The colors shown so bright_

_Basking anyone around_

_But No_

_Ive forgotten what that's like_

_Lost forever in_

_The darkness of the heart_

_I feared for looking up_

_The source of the one who guided me_

_Away from the darkness found only in time_

_You looked down at me_

_Wings unstained,_

_unaffected by_

_The pains and sorrows of_

_an ordinary life_

_You reached out a hand_

_And for the first in a thousand years_

_I saw what could be_

_And what it felt like_

_Seeing myself free_

_I looked up to see_

_Colors fill the room_

_An aura of times'_

_Trivial emotions and memories_

_Creating an image_

_You smiled_

_Seeing the violet heart_

_Bursting free from chains_

_Spreading wings_

_You smiled at me_

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969699696969

Three days later Zexion never returned. Before that Demyx had been taken away to train, so they were never able to meet up again. Demyx refused to come out of his room until things got bad, and Xemnas had to ask him to fight. He knew he couldn't, if Zexion couldn't, there was no way he could. Besides, maybe if he lost, and went wherever Zexion did, they could meet up once more. It was better than being alone again…

Demyx lost in the weeks to come. With him he carried the song, and the hopes Zexion got to read it, maybe he even tried singing it. Maybe he'll find out, yeah…maybe he'll see him again…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Wow…I really didn't expect for it to be that long!! But I had the idea for a while,and really wanted to write it out. It's my first Zemyx but I luffle this pairing to death!!! –huggles Zexy and Dem plushies-**

**Oh and the song is A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carleton, ya know the Zales commercials right? they got to me...**

**Please Please Please Please Review!!!!**

**I'm thinking about continuing this, It would be AU,but I didn't want to do an AU without an Organization related background story. Ive already planned out a few more chapters, but I don't know if it would be better as a one shot or not…**

**Anyways!! Please review!! Blackmail photos of Zexion singing for all reviewers!!! And don't forget to tell me if I should continue or not!!!Okay?!! Thank you!!**

**-CW **


	2. Beggining Breath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or the song mentioned in this chapter. **

**Title: Voice**

**Pairings: Zemyx (main) AkuRoku and other pairings soon to come.**

**Author: Chopstick with Wings**

**Decription: When they die and new beginnings are presented, will the voice that started it all ever arise again? **

Chapter One: Beginning Breath 

"Class, today we have yet another new student, it appears everyone in the whole universe is suddenly moving here!" The teacher, Mr.Vexen , burst out while shoving a blonde haired boy forward through the door. The man gave a sigh before beginning again. "Just introduce yourself so I can get on with my class, okay?" The boy nodded enthusiastically before jumping up and sitting atop the counter, much to Vexen's displeasure.

"Right then!! It is my own honor to introduce myself! The name's Demy, and no its not short for anything dorky like Demetreus or Dem…uh…oh,nevermind,its not dorky okay?! Its Demy,as is Demi Moore or whatever her name is…oooor, and this is how I prefer it-" he cleared his throat before jumping forward off the counter and clasping his hands together. "Oh, Demy!Mooore!!More!!!" He let himself fall backwards for a moment before leaping up with an expression that would immediately make anyone question his sanity. "Now,Im sure after that you all wish to hear about my hobbies?!right?! right?!well,if you don't okay then! I guess I'll just be heading to my se-Eep!" Demy had started heading away from Mr.Vexen when he had reached out and pulled him back, clearing his throat in a manor which hinted at impending doom if he did not obey.

"Introduce yourself in a more appropriate manor, please. Honestly, Robots have more decency than you do."

The blonde who had his hair in a faux-hawk mullet fusion gave a nervous laugh. Geez, no humor in this dude…

"Okay, I'm Demyx, not Demy, I just moved here and I like music and don't have any favorite classes as of yet, however I can say I have a least favor-err..okay then, nevermind that. If that's enough info for ya then it would be wonderful if you would just let me get to a seat and begin listening to the highly intriguing lesson I'm sure you have planned for us Mr.Vexen, sir!!"

The science teacher gave a nod, still showing signs of displeasure in his face. He rubbed his temples with one hand as he picked up a textbook and threw it down on Demyx's desk.

"We begin today's lesson with a few laws. Can anyone please, name at least one? It would great if anyone actually listened to me and was capable of having a decent thought process."

A student in the row next to Demyx raised their hand, he had to have had the longest blue hair Demyx had ever seen, and the bluest probably.

"Yes,Saix?"

"Matter cannot be created or destroyed."

"Sure,let's go with that one for today.Thank you Saix."

As the lesson began Demyx pulled out his notebook and began taking notes. By notes, I mean doodling. Lots and lots of doodles. Eventually the class ended and Demyx was pulled to the side.

"Look,don't make me introduce myself again! And I took notes!! I'm not bad! Really Mr.Ve-"

"Save it, please, save us all the trouble. This is Larxene, she'll show you around since her schedule is close enough to yours." He motioned towards a girl packing her bag. Another blonde, with very weird hair. Dude! It was like two little antenna springing up from an oil slicked scalp!

"Hey." She said as she walked up flinging her bag over her shoulder. Oh, she just looked thrilled to be doing this. Note the sarcasm.

"Uh...hi there!" Maybe she would be nice?

"Whatever, come on we're going to be late for class." Well, that was most definitely not nice.

"You'll be excused for the 20 minutes as usual while you show him around. If that's what you were wondering Ms.Larxene."

That seemed to perk her up. "Okay then! Let's go show you around this magnificent school of ours!! Ready Dim-wit?!" The blonde with newly found enthusiasm grabbed his arm with a grin.

"Uh sur-Ahh!!" and they were off! Out of the classroom anyways. A few turns left and a turn to the right and Larxene stopped, looking around before losing her somewhat creepy disposition.

"Okay,here's the deal Dim-wit."

"Its Demyx"

"Yeah, Dim-wit, teacher's expect me to show you around the halls and this and that and well I think that's just a load of bullshit. It's not useful, anyone dumb enough to get lost in these halls is a loser not worthy of anyone's time. Harsh? Thanks, but that's the reality. This school has like one big hallway. Look, see, we just made a loop. Go through that door, and wham, back at Mr.Frosty-bite's realm of death. Are you keeping up?" she finally paused her rant, It was clear she'd done this many times before.

"Uh…I think so, yeah…" Dude,she had to be Bipolar or something!…or that was another perk of High School, deception and loads of fakeness. Much like well, everything. Wow the world's messed up.

"Good, cuz I wont say it again. Now, for the tour of the species. Follow me, it can get brutal-Oh, wait, any questions? I'm sure you have them."

"Huh?Oh! yeah,um…Oh! The kid, in the back of class, who is he?" Demyx vaguely remembered seeing a boy during his introduction, the first one that is. He watched him like the others in class, but he didn't just watch, he stared. It was quite bizarre, so naturally, he had to know who this kid was.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking!Duh!"

"Okay..why are you asking?"

"because he's right there." Demyx pointed forward to a dark lilac haired boy sitting in the corner bench. He had a book in his hand, but what was really odd was the fact he was staring. Again. His face was blank, and expressionless, but Demyx had noticed he'd been staring for the past few minutes. Directly at them. Again, it was sorta creepy …

"Ohhh…him. Come over here and I'll tell ya." She glanced back over at the boy and nodded with a gentle smile before grabbing Demyx's arm once more. The boy simply went back to his book.

Once the rounded the nearest corner she started again.

"That's Zexion. The dude's a total mute, well, I hear he said something once, but it made a girl cry. I've never heard him talk before, though. He moved here 2 months back, he never even had to do an introduction. It was really weird, teachers just don't call on him. At first we thought he had some sort of medical condition or something, ya know? But it turns out,well…we don't even know how it turns out. He's a total freak. Just watches everyone, guess he doesn't have a second period…He's a good starting example for the Hallways of High School species guide. Silent Shadow Freak. Best to just ignore him. Besides you seem the hyper type, so you two would probably just clash, then again no one talks to him. It's not even possible to clash." Larxene paused ending her explanation with a brushing of a stray behind her ear.

Demyx didn't really listen to the ending part she had said, maybe a every other word managed to get stuck in his ear canal. Was the guy really a mute? How could someone get by in life never saying anything!! How you express what you felt? How could you make friends? How could you well, live? Demyx couldn't go 5 minutes without saying anything or he would burst. Zexion...he'd have to remember that. Something compelled him about the odd little emo.

"Uh…dude, really,don't think too much about it. If you think this much about one species then we wont ever get done before we have to return to class." She waved her hand in front of his face and snapped.

"Huh? Oh!! Right!! Sorry! So sorry! Um..what were you saying?"

She let out a sigh and grabbed his arm once more quickly walking him around school once more.

"Okay, so we have the classic ones such as Poisonous Prep, The Jocks, yadayadayada…Are you even listening Dim-wit?"

"We should get to class" He pointed to the clock; they had 4 minutes to get to class before the office would call the teacher. How did he know this? Previously this morning he was pulled into the Principle's office and told just that. Along with a few other things, but well, those didn't matter right now and why would he waste precious memory space on something he didn't need at the moment!!

"Oh shit!! Ya could've told me Dim-wit!!! Come on its on the other side of school."

"Okay,first of all its Demyx!! DEHM-ICKS get it right Please. You're not even that original in calling me that ya know! I've been called Dim-wit, Too Dem to Hear, Dem as in One Spark short of a Light Bulb, honestly the list goes on." It's true, but hey, it could now be used as a joke, and he wasn't one to let it bother him, he just missed the X sound in his name. That was all.Really.

"Right, Still calling ya Dim-wit, but thanks for the other ones! Now get your ass moving our next teacher's another pain in the katooky if ya catch my drift, so come ON!" Truly,the girl could learn she didn't need to drag everyone everywhere, they were capable of walking! Regardless of this they ended up at the classroom.

Second period went by without any mishaps one would consider bad. Larxene had been right about the teacher Mr.Luxord. He was strict but an overall cool dude for a Language Arts teacher. He started the class by handing each student a card from his deck. Each student, except Demyx because he was clueless, proceeded to sit down at the desk that held the coordinating card. Eventually Larxene told Demyx what was going on and he sat down. Other than that, all went well. The class was saved from another 'Demy' introduction, those who were in Demyx's first period knew just how lucky they were. Especially Saix, who sat in the front row. Demyx was a little disappointed but would get over it soon. As now was the time for lunch and he would be magically re-energized with the wonderful food. One good thing about this school, they had decent lunches!! After a small jump for joy in his mind Demyx entered the doors of the cafeteria and glanced around before finding the lunch line.

He got his food and quickly scarfed it down before trying to find his next class. Larxene had said the school wasn't big, which Demyx supposed could be true, but the new kid could still easily get lost.

"Okay….M…something..was it is M-2? Or…M..agh! this is what I get for leaving my schedule at home…Gee Demyx, nice way to start your first day, Huh?! You cant even find your music class…" He glanced around, the hallways were clear so he couldn't ask anyone for help. Demyx let out a sigh.

"Well…I think..it might be this one, I think it was M-2…" The blonde crept to the door and peeked through the small window. It had a poster in it. Why did teachers do that?! Oh well, it didn't matter, he would just peak in. Maybe a teacher would be there?

Demyx slowly cracked open the door and paused. Was someone in there playing piano? Oh! He could ask for help! This was great! He smiled relieved of his worry before opening the door further, then paused. Were they singing?

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe

So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?

The song was slower than normal, playing it on the piano seemed to have mellowed it out a lot. Without any fancy background music one could focus on the voice and the lyrics much better, Demyx was amazed by this. He didn't want to interrupt them, but had creaked the door and so they stopped. He opened the door enough to walk in.

"Uh,listen I'm really sorry about this but-…um…" Demyx was confused now, there wasn't anyone in here. Well, there was, but it was the boy Larxene told him about. What was his name? Zexion? He wouldn't be singing,he was mute wasn't he?

"I uh..I thought I heard someone singing in here…I came to ask where...my room…was…" he slowed down his sentence barely finishing. His mind was on whether he was going crazy or actually heard the Mute watcher singing. Demyx picked it up again, completely forgetting his original question.

"Zexion, was that you singing? " Demyx walked up to the lilac haired boy and tilted his head to the side curiously, looking at him. He hadn't realized his eyes, or rather eye since one was covered up, were such an unusual color. It reminded him of a stormy sky. The silence before a storm…

Zexion walked over to the piano and hit a key with small 'ping!' sound.

Demyx blinked breaking the eyecontact and registering the somewhat random noise.

"Huh?"

Zexion hit the key again.

"You're uh…" Demyx wasn't sure exactly how to respond, until he gave a small grin as he chuckled.

"You're a strange one Zexion, I guess I don't see how someone can just not say anything, I'm new so just chalk this up to me being the classic clueless one, I know people tend to stay away from you…You might like that, You might be the type to avoid anything social. If you are that way then, again, this is just me being a new kid and therefore don't know any better. But I have a feeling there's more to you than that, and I'll warn you now, you peak my interest Mutey. I'm a stubborn one and eventually I'll hear your voice, maybe even the rest of the school." Demyx's smile grew as he struck a few keys and gave Zexion a waving motion as he turned to head out of the room.

" I guess I'll be seeing you around, Zexy" The door shut and Demyx turned the corner, leaving a very confused Zexion.

A few seconds later the bell rang and Demyx then realized his class was the room next door the whole time. Very clearly marked. With a sign that read "Welcome Demyx!"

He gave a small laugh. "things happen for a reason I guess!" Demyx smiled and opened the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well there it is!! The first actual chapter!! The other was a Prologue, since I decided to continue with this fic. I couldn't help but write about Zexion as a Mute! I promise things make more since in later chapters!! I try to keep everything connected to the prologue, I didn't want this to be totally AU if that makes sense…**

**Anyways I forgot to mention the song in the Prologue besides Thousand Miles is a song I wrote myself. It doesn't have a name yet…I forgot to mention that before heh…**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really want to know if you guys like this fic!! I don't want to become one of those people who refuses to update until they get a certain number of reviews, I want you guys to do it voluntarily!! Even constructive criticism is good!! Just please review!! **

**-CW**


	3. Music makes it Personal

**Disclaimer: I** don't own Kingdom hearts or the song/band/book chain mentioned in this chapter. There, ya happy government officials?

**Title: Voice**

**Pairings: Zemyx (main)** AkuRoku and other pairings soon to come

**Author:** Chopstick with Wings

**Decription:** When they die and new beginnings are presented, will the voice that started it all ever arise again?

**Author Note:** Sorry this chapter took so long!! School liked cramming me with projects and stuff before Winter Break. The other chapters shouldn't take this long to come out:)

Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Hope you guys are still reading!

Oh yeah!! And I need a BETA…so,if anyone's interested, please IM, or email me K? My email and IM are on my Profile page,or you can just PM me,whichever is easier. Okay! Now onto Chapter 2!!

**Voice Chapter 2: Music Makes it Personal**

"I don't know dude…The guy's weird, even by my standards."

"…Nah, I don't think so Axel…I mean-" Demyx gave a small chuckle. "-He responded to me by tapping the keys of a piano, and yeah, that is a little weird. However, no one's really spent the time to get to know him,ya know?" He peered around the wooden shelf at the red head.

"Yeah….I guess…" Axel gave an unsure glance to Demyx as he took the book from the box and placed it on the shelf.

"Oh gee, you sure sound certain Ax, have a little faith in me will ya?!" The blonde stood up and leaned over the top of the short bookshelf tapping the top of the other's head.

"I know I'm new here and all but sheesh, gimme a break!"

Axel gave a shake of his head and swapped Demyx's hand away, earning a pout from the boy.

"Yeah,exactly. You're new. N-E-W, you've only known the guy one day! And not even that, more like a few hours, minutes even! I've heard about enthusiasm for new experiences but dude, the guy's weird!"

"Oh and you definitely aren't, you pyromaniac." Demyx stated flatly.

Axel gave a mischievous grin and shrugged proudly. "What can I say, Fire's Fun."

"See? If you can obsess over fire, why can't Zexy be mute?"

The taller one frowned and looked out the corner of his eye as if thinking. He raised his hands up in surrender. "Okay okay, you have a point oh great defender of the weird."

Demyx gave a smile of success and happily placed the last book in his box on the shelf. "Okay!!" he chirped. "Done for the day!"

"Dude…we still have 3 hours until we can go home."

The blonde's face fell. "Why did you get me to agree to working at Borders?"

"Uh, cause it's amazing and you get discounts?" He had to think of an excuse quickly,because in truth, he just wanted to work with Demyx.

"…I don't read, therefore I don't buy books." The blonde simply replied.

"Uh….I don't know." Okay, he fails at thinking up excuses, Axel just learned this about himself.

"You don't know." Demyx walked around the bookshelf over to Axel's side to look him in the eye. "You don't know?" He gave a sigh. "Dude, please. Think of a better excuse! If I had a nickel for everytime I've heard that I would have enough money to, to...well, to buy all the CD's I want, that's for sure…"

Axel blinked once. Blinked Twice. Blinked a third time for good measure, he needed thinking time. He decided to focus his attention elsewhere! The coffee shop behind Demyx looked like a good place. There were lots of people around it, a wide woman, and old guy, a few giggly preps,ew. Hm… "Uh…want a coffee?"

"Huh?" Demyx's face twisted into an odd expression of confusion and surprise.

"Want coffee? The place is right behind you, Border's Café has good coffee...want some?" Well,it changed the subject. Yay for coffee.

"Uh..sure…coffee…coffee's good,are we on break now or something though?" It's true, though he wasn't sure why he worked there, Demyx still cared for obeying the ways of the workplace.

"Doesn't matter, we are now!"Axel took the blonde's arm and quickly headed over, following the scent of the bitter beans and relaxing aroma which he just now cared to notice. Demyx gave a small 'eep' as he bumped into a short blonde kid.

"O-Oh,sorry! I didn't mean to!" He gave a quick glare at Axel. "My friend was just being uh…inconsiderate. Oh, please don't get us fired!" The kid was short, and had funny hair, and just glared…icy...and cold…It gave Demyx a chill up his spine. It was his first day! And this kid looked like a complainer.

"…." The kid glared.

"err…." Demyx stood there like an idiot.

"…." Glare.

"…Uh…S-sorry again…" This kid was creepy.

"…" Glare,again.

Demyx gave a small whine. "A-Axel…please get him to stop glaring…"

The tall red head turned around, he hadn't been paying attention. "Huh? Oh, hey kid stop glaring, it isn't nice. Okay so Demyx what do you wa-"

"My name is not 'kid'."

Axel looked over to the short blonde. In truth, he hadn't even looked, he was too preoccupied deciding what he wanted.

"My name is Roxas. Not kid. I'm not a child. I go to school with you Axel. At least try and give a damn about the people you're forced to spend 5 days a week with." The kid, or rather Roxas, said with an obnoxious tone.

A short silence befell the trio.

"Waita sec…I would've seen you pipsqueak. Nice try, but there's no way-"

"You fall for anything." He interrupted Axel again.

"Huh?"

"You. Fall. For. Anything." Roxas spoke slowly, a small smirk developing on his face.

Meanwhile Demyx just backed away slowly until a kind counter girl offered to take his order.

Axel wasn't even granted a chance to respond before the blonde quickly turned around and headed off giving a flick of his hand as a parting signal. The red head was confused to say the least. How the hell could the kid have any right to say he fell for anything?! He didn't know him did he? No, Axel was sure he didn't.

"Damn, that kid was annoying…Sorry Dem." He walked over to the counter Demyx was leaning against happily awaiting his order.

"No problem." He was scanning the store section by section. Pets, Automobiles, Home Improvement.

Axel shrugged and leaned up against the counter next to Demyx, awaiting his order as well.

Demyx's order was sat next to him but he had paused when he saw the CD section. First of all, the thing was huge. He just figured out that working here wasn't that bad if he got discounts on the CD's. Second of all, he saw a hint of hair and really wanted to get a closer look. How many people could have that moonlight periwinkle whatever you want to call it color of hair?!

"Hey Ax…I'll be right back" he kept his gaze at the CD section, still not quite being able to see the person.

"Huh? But you're coffee is going to- Oh fine, okay I'll be over here." Axel figured it best to just let his friend go. He was curious though what had his attention, so he followed him with his eyes.

Slowly Demyx made his way over to the section where he saw the person, he strategically wandered through the isles trying to catch a glimpse of him before he just blatantly walked up. Okay, he wasn't that patient, besides he was sure it was him!

"Oh,Zexy!" Demyx walked up behind the boy and tapped him on the shoulder, which instantly tensed up as Zexion carefully set the CD back into its place and turned around. He stared at Demyx as he crossed his arms and gave him a look of 'what do you want?'.

Demyx blissfully ignored this as he picked the CD up the Zexion had sat down. "Garbage?" He read the title. "You listen to Garbage?"

Zexion continued to give him that same look as before, only now a bit more aggravated.

"Hm, and here I thought you only listened to girly music. Do you like music Zexion?" Demyx got an idea. His grin grew a bit wider.

"You seem to be in a lot of music classes, and then I saw you during lunch. What kind of music do you like? Rock? Techno? It seems like you like a lot of different ones 'cause well, there was Piano, and chick music, and now Garbage which isn't really chick when you think about it. Do you listen to metal? Or what abou-" Demyx's rant ended quickly with Zexion snatching the CD from the blondes hands and setting it back in place. He gave another glare-like glance at Demyx before he turned to leave. Well, that plan failed.

"H-Hey wait up Zexy!" Demyx grabbed the boy's arm without thinking. "I was just trying to…I don't know, find out more about you." He felt bad, he didn't want to anger the mute. "Everyone says you're really cold and mean and stuff…and I don't think that…but..." He gave a sigh. "I'm sorry." He knew he wouldn't get a reply back, but he was okay with that. He needed to get back to work anyway. As Demyx turned to leave something was dangled in front him. It was an MP3 player.

"Huh?…" he slowly raised his hand up to grab it. Yup,it was an MP3 player alright. He turned around to see Zexion holding the other end of the earphones cord. "…you…this is yours?"

Zexion nodded and let go of the cord. Demyx turned to look at him with a puzzled expression. "But…Why are you giving me your MP3 player?"

Zexion reached over once more to hit the play button as a Garbage song came on. It took Demyx a moment, but he eventually understood. "This is your music. So…You want me to hear the music you like?"

Zexion nodded once more. A large smile grew on Demyx's face as he nodded happily.

"I'll listen to it with great care!" Okay, that sounded stupid, but hey it made sense to him. Zexion gave another nod as he turned around to leave, the edges of his mouth twisting into a small smile. He waved his hand goodbye and Demyx just stood there for a moment. Oh yeah, he was happy. Maybe working here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

"So he just gave it to you?" Axel questioned, genuinely curious.

Demyx gave a bounce of the head in return, the wire of the headphones dangling. "Yup, see I told you he wasn't that bad, Ax!"

"...I dunno Dem. I mean, yeah, he gave you his MP3 player…in my book that isn't really what sane people do. Give an expensive electronic to a stranger." He took a sip of his room temperature cinnamon latte.

Demyx frowned as he sipped his own drink. "I think it's nice. He answered my question even when he didn't have to Axel. Besides, he doesn't talk, how else was he supposed to answer?" Not to mention it wasn't that expensive of a player, it was Zen Nano, it was like 40 bucks last time he checked.

Axel shrugged and finished off his coffee. "Come on, we need to get back to work."

The blonde nodded, still a little annoyed by Axel's reaction. Demyx stood up and tossed his cup in the trashcan. He was still listening to the player. Demyx concluded the mute liked a lot of music, actually the same kind he did…Rock, Indie, Dance, and that surprised him a bit. He didn't figure the little emo would like fast paced Dance music.

Demyx went back to work, stocking the shelves as he listened to the music on the small device. In truth, he realized that he liked this answer a lot better than if Zexion had simply said the genre of music he liked. For some reason, this seemed more personal. Guess that's because it was. It was his MP3 player, his playlists, his music. He could hear the music instead of just hearing about it. Yeah, he liked this answer.

A grin came onto the blondes face as he finished up his shift. He said goodbye to Axel, who seemed a bit annoyed, which made Demyx feel bad, but he shrugged it off. Other than Axel's bizarre attitude his day was amazing! Especially for a first day of school. He looked forward to the coming days, it seemed moving wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

**

* * *

Okay! Yes. That was his first day, the past chapter and then this one! Long day,huh?**

**This chapter is kinda short…and I'm sorry about that, but it seemed right to end it with the end of his day. **

**If you have any questions or anything, they'll most likely be answered in the next chapter, but please go ahead and ask them!!! I'll do my best to answer, promise!**

**Last but never ever ever least! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**-CW**


	4. Take a Chance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts. Insert something witty here.**

**Title: Voice**

**Pairings: Zemyx (main) AkuRoku and other pairings soon to come.**

**Author: Chopstick with Wings**

**Decription: When they die and new beginnings are presented, will the voice that started it all ever arise again? **

**Author Note: Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! Also, credit to my beta Reading Chick. Because…trust me, the typo heartless pwned my keyboard this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Taking a Chance**

Demyx woke up early the next morning. Stretching his arms and giving a yawn he lazily got out of his bed and made his way to the closet to pick out a pair of jeans and a simple blue shirt. He yawned once more, covering his mouth with his hand. Demyx pulled away and paused.

"Ew! Ew, ew, ew! I hate morning breath!" he yelped as he quickly made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do all the things parents nag their children to do in order to be hygienic. Only thing was, Demyx was a teenager, thus he did those things, just very quickly and without much care.

Once finished, the blonde managed to stumble down the stairs and make his way to kitchen. He didn't expect anyone to be there, since both his parents went to work at ungodly hours in the morning. They were, however, kind enough to leave money on the counter every morning so he could buy breakfast. Yay for there being a café across the street from the school!

Demyx glanced at the clock, realizing he had lost track of time. Oh, who was he kidding, he never looked at the clock to begin with!

"Crap!" was all the blonde said before running back upstairs to grab his bag. Three minutes later he was out the door and walking around the side of his house to get his bike. Grabbing the key from his pocket and twisting the lock open he swung one leg over the seat and suddenly stopped.

"Why is it I feel like I've forgotten something…?" Demyx said to himself as he stared into space trying to remember.

"Money, check; backpack, check; keys, check…argh! What did I—Oh my gosh! I forgot Zexy's MP3 player!" he shouted idiotically, recalling leaving it on the table beside his bed.

Quickly Demyx got off his bike and ran back inside his house, not bothering to relock it. He ran up the stairs and tripped over a cat toy but didn't let it stop him. He was determined! Finally he reached his bedroom he headed straight for the table and grabbed the small device with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you panic induced memory!" Demyx exclaimed as he ran back down the stairs and locked the door for the second time that morning.

The school was only a few streets down so it was a fairly short bike ride. Demyx made it in time to grab a donut before he had to head for his science class.

His first two periods went by as normal, and currently it was the best time of the day: lunch. Since he didn't have to spend his lunch period looking for a class like he did the day before, Demyx quickly grabbed a slice of pizza and found his way to the table Axel was sitting at.

"Hey Ax!" he chirped with a smile as he sat his tray down.

Axel looked up from the drawing in front of him. Which was actually a doodle in permanent marker on the cafeteria table.

"Hey Dem, how's your second day going?" he asked, putting the lid back on the red sharpie.

"Good! But I can't wait for next period," the blonde stated pulling out a chair and plopping down. "I never got to play yesterday because I had to the introduction, so I'm looking forward to playing today!"

Axel nodded. "Yeah, well we also had that stupid sub last time, so today you'll get to meet the teacher too!"

"Really? So is that why when I came in, everyone was just playing randomly and singing Disney songs?" It was a legit question. After Demyx had seen the welcome sign he had walked in, only to see about thirteen students standing in a circle singing 'Circle of Life'. Well, that was before Axel saw him and told the people to shut up because they didn't know how to make a decent first impression. It really didn't bother Demyx much, considering he knew the song too, and the class wasn't bad.

Axel gave another nod. "Yup, the class is a little weird, but we basically get to do whatever we want. Miraculously, we don't totally suck and get to go to Elderly homes of death to play and crap." He shrugged as he took a sip of his soda. "Anyways, Mr. Xaldin will be back today. Oh, and just a warning. He knows squat about music. So, that's why we just do whatever and get away with it. He just gives us music we're supposed to learn and stuff, then goes to his office."

"Wow…so…you play violin right?" The blonde asked trying to remember what Axel told him yesterday. The redhead just gave yet another nod in response.

"Yeah, it's a totally stuck up instrument but the music is really cool. Especially when you get to do trills and stuff. What was it you signed up to play again?"

"Basically anything with strings that you can pluck. Oh, but I got a paper saying they needed an instrument for this one part or something, so I agreed to do it."

"What was the instrument?"

"A sitar." He said with a grin.

"What the hell is that?"

"Um…imagine a monk playing a banjo."

"…okay. Got that image. Thanks for damaging my brain for the day, Dem. I appreciate it."

"No problemo, Ax, tis my duty. Anyways the sitar is cool, I haven't played it in a while though.."

"You mean you actually already knew how to play a monk banjo _before_ this?!"

Demyx simply nodded happily. "Yup, Mom gave it too me as a welcoming present. Apparently it was a family heirloom."

"That's cool…so they're nice? I mean…yeah, are they nice?"

Demyx paused a second trying to figure out what Axel meant by that. "Oh! Yeah, they're really nice. I have a little sister now!" Demyx exclaimed with a grin.

Axel smiled back. "That's great Dem, you always wanted to be an older brother."

"No, he didn't." Roxas walked over and sat his food down next to Axel before taking a seat.

"What the hell!? Who do you think you are, short-stuff!? You can't just walk on over here and—"

"Well, you were lying."

"No, I wasn't! Besides, how the hell would you know? You didn't grow up with Demyx!" The kid really annoyed Axel at the moment. That, and he confused him. Therefore making him even angrier.

"Well, neither did you." Roxas stated matter-of-factly as he took a bite of his hamburger.

Before Axel had a chance to respond Demyx spoke up. "Um…excuse me…but…I think Axel does sorta have a point…we just met you. Like…yesterday. Plus, since it's my brain and all, I think I would remember if I've wanted to be a big bro all my life."

"Well, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Remember."

"Um…yeah…"

"Say one specific time you remember saying you wanted to be an older brother. Not in general, and not what you want currently. But actually remember."

"Dude, you're weird! He doesn't need to answer tha—"

"No...I think…I think he's right, Ax. Woah! That's really weird Roxas, how did you know I wouldn't be able to remember?"

Roxas gave a smirk as he stood up. "I had a hunch." With that the blonde turned around with a wave of the hand. "See ya 'round."

A few short moments passed before either of the two said anything.

"Well, that was just plain fucked up if I do say so myself," the pyro finally said as he picked up his sharpie again and uncapped the lid.

Demyx gave a nod. "Yeah...that was…"

"Stupid kid, who the hell does he think he is prancing all up here like he knows us since birth! 'No you're lying bladdy blah blah'! And where does he get off saying I don't know you!? The kids a freak, I'm telling you now. Total. Weirdo," Axel ranted as he scribbled his sharpie furiously on the table.

Demyx felt it best to just stay quiet, lunch was almost over anyways. Besides, he was still wondering why he couldn't remember wanting to be an older brother. He did want to be...well, he thought he had…

The bell rang and Axel capped his marker once more, carefully placing a plastic plate over his drawing. The two headed off toward their music class where nothing truly eventful happened. Axel had been right, the teacher said hello and that was it. He just went into his office and left the students to do whatever.

Demyx had never heard Axel play his violin before. So he asked him and Axel was more than happy to oblige.

Soon the class period was over and it was time for P.E. Oh, joy. Well, Axel had the class with him too but he still didn't like it much.

After Demyx changed he walked into the musty gym and sat down on the bleachers. There were a few students already there, like Larxene, Roxas and...Zexion?

He had this class?

"Okay everyone, time to get started. So please be quiet, we have a lot of things we need to get through before class ends," began the teacher, Mr. Lexaeus.

Everyone in the gym quieted down. There's something to say for giant and threatening by appearance, but extremely polite, teachers.

"Right, so today we start our first project of the semester. The project will be worth 50 points, which is about a quarter of your Physical Education grade. It will consist of researching a sport from another country, putting together a poster and last but not least, doing a presentation. Also, yes. You will have partners. Everyone understand?"

There was a short pause before Larxene raised her hand.

"Um, yeah. So...do we pick our partners? Or, do you pick them for us?"

"You may choose your partners. You have 5 minutes to choose." The tall teacher glanced at his watch and pressed the button to start timing.

Instantly the room went into an uproar as people frantically tried to find partners.

Demyx didn't say anything though. He glanced up and saw Zexion just sitting there at the top of the bleacher's being completely ignored by everyone. He didn't seem to mind, but Demyx still felt bad for him. Axel walked over just as he raised his hand. Ignoring the fact that he was in the middle of the bleachers and it was too noisy to hear anyone if they tried to speak. Nevertheless Mr. Lexaeus saw his hand and called on him. Which, if you know him, his voice tends to have the effect of getting everyone to be quiet when he spoke.

"Yes, Demyx?"

"Um…I have a question," he started.

"Dem, what are you doing?" Axel whispered, confused by his friend's actions.

"Go on."

"Um…" Demyx took a breath. Jeez, this would have been easier if the room hadn't gone silent on him. It seemed like everyone had completely stopped what they were doing just to watch him make a fool of himself. Normally Demyx would have liked the attention, but normally he wouldn't be doing what he was about to do.

"Dem?" Axel asked a bit worried, trying to get him to finish his question.

The blonde fiddled with his fingers and glanced around a bit.

"Earth to Demyx. What were you going to ask?"

Demyx took a breath and started again.

"May I be paired with Zexion?" Demyx swallowed nervously as looked back up to the teacher.

Total. Silence. Even Larxene had dropped her conversation to pause and look up to the tall teacher to see what his response would be. Mr. Lexaeus was probably only teacher in the school not treat Zexion as a nuisance.

"…Zexion usually works alone, Demyx," he replied, trying to put as kindly as possible.

Axel sat beside his friend in awe.

Meanwhile, the class still continued to watch.

"But you said this was a partner project." Demyx replied, sounding more confident in himself.

"Yes bu—"

"So, Zexion needs a partner. Right?"

"Well, yes. Normally you would be right bu—" Mr. Lexaeus tried again, only to be interrupted once more.

"So why should he have to work alone? Everyone else has partners," The blonde debated back.

"But, Zexion always works alone Dem—"

"And that's not right! He shouldn't have to work alone! Everyone else gets the help of a partner for his project, why shouldn't he?"

"Demyx…do you know if Zexion wants to work with you?" Mr. Lexaeus realized Demyx wouldn't give up. Besides, no one had asked before. He couldn't just say no, even though he figured that would be the answer.

Another silence. Then, to the horror of the mute, all eyes turned to Zexion.

Demyx looked up at him with a worried expression. What if he said no? Okay, shook his head no, but still. Would Zexion be mad at him? He hadn't planned on drawing attention to him. Oh, right, he needs to ask.

"Zexion…do you want to be my partner?" Demyx asked simply, though he sounded quite nervous. This shouldn't be so hard! The class shouldn't stop everything just to see if someone wants to be your partner or not! They all got to find their partners without being watched like some reality TV show.

Everyone's attention switched from Demyx back to Zexion as they awaited a response.

There was a long pause.

Zexion had looked up from his book the moment Demyx spoke up. He had been watching when Demyx asked, and when Mr. Lexaeus had tried to defend him. The lilac haired male turned to glance a somewhat confused look at Demyx.

Demyx took note of this, but just gave a worried grin at Zexion. It was small, but hell, the whole class was watching him! The blonde nodded his head in reassurance when Zexion had glanced up at the Mr. Lexaeus then back at himself.

Then finally, as it seemed the class held their breath.

Zexion nodded his head.

Demyx's face practically lit up as he smiled and turned back to Mr. Lexaeus.

The class turned to the teacher as well, and a few whispers could be heard from the girls.

The teacher nodded with approval, a small smile on his face as he checked the two off on the list. He hadn't expected that, but the teacher in him was glad to see someone making an effort with the boy.

Axel, on the other hand, quite honestly didn't know what to think. He had planned on being Dem's partner for the project, so him asking the Mute was completely unexpected.

So, now he was partnerless.

Which sucked.

"Excuse me," came a voice to Axel's side.

He turned his head only to see the twerp from before. "Roxas…"

"Wow, you remembered. I'm amazed." The blonde grinned as he sat down.

Demyx took that as a sign to stand up and move. He decided to go up a few rows and sit below Zexion. He didn't say anything, though. He just sat and watched as Axel and Roxas continued.

Zexion had glanced up from his book again, looking over to Demyx. Realizing he was watching the two, he turned his head.

"What do you want?" Axel asked with a bitter tone. The kid had the habit of showing up at the worst of times.

"I'll be your partner."

"Like hell you will. Go find a sweet little chick or something, they're over there giggling in the corner." He motioned with thumb.

"Sorry. No can do."

"What did you say?"

"I said, sorry. No. Can. Do."

"What's that supposed to mean, exactly?"

"It means, since Demyx joined this class, everyone can have a partner now. Since he left you for Zexion, that leaves you to be partnered up with me." Roxas stated, not in his usual arrogant tone.

"…Oh please, no."

"Yup. You're stuck with me."

"I'm stuck with a psycho…"

"I'm not any worse than you are."

"…I'm stuck with a psychotic conceited little bitch of a blonde…" Axel said, still in disbelief mode. His eyes were wide as he stared into space, overreacting slightly.

"I'm not that bad."

"…."

"You suck, Axel."

"…"

Roxas attempted a glare at the red-head, to no avail. Axel continued his shocked expression as he ignored the blonde. He was wondering how the hell all this happened.

Just then, Roxas' hand shot up into the air.

"MR. LEXAEUS! MARK AXEL AND MYSELF DOWN!"

Axel's head shot up.

"MARK IT AND DIE!"

The tall man paused as he looked up at the pair. With a small smirk he nodded and clicked his pen.

Demyx's mouth had opened in shock. Well, that was something he hadn't seen coming…

Axel let out a sigh of defeat and buried his head into his hands.

**Please review! If you want to know why Roxas said those things or what the deal is with Demyx and the monk banjo, then click the purple button!**

**ReveiwsChapters**

**And Chapters mean explinations!**

**Got it? Yay.**

**-CW**


	5. This is Crazy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts.,if I did, KH:FM would be released in every country, with a bonus disc that was a dating game**.

**Title: Voice**

**Pairings: Zemyx (main) AkuRoku and other pairings soon to come.**

**Author: Chopstick with Wings**

**Decription: When they die and new beginnings are presented, will the voice that started it all ever arise again? **

**Author Note: I know this took forever for me to finish you guys.Im so sorry, more explination at the end of the chapter,but I want to just get on with it,you've all waited long enough. THIS STORY ISNT DEAD! PROMISE! Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**Chapter 4: This is crazy.**

The school hallways were littered with students as they shoved their way to the lockers and stopped to talk with friends. School was just let out for the day and Demyx was still sitting on the bleachers, watching Roxas and Axel have a small duel to the death over what the topic for their project would be. It was going about as well as could be expected.

"Ultimate Frisbee!"

"Kendo!"

"Ultimate Frisbee!"

"KENDO!"

This conversation, if you could call it that, had been going on for the past 30 minutes and hadn't even had a change of words. From a viewer's perspective, it didn't like it ever would.

After Mr.Lexeaus finished writing down the pairs, the students were told to think of which sport they wanted to study and inform him before class was over. Now, any two normal people would have calmly discussed it and in a matter of minutes been able to tell the teacher their decision. Most people did just that.

Not Axel and Roxas. No, If there was one thing the two figured out they had in common it was their ability to debate over everything. It did not matter how useless, or silly the topic. If one didn't agree with the other, you could practically here the bells of a boxing match give a resounding ding to start the fight.

Seeing as this really wasn't going to get anywhere,and finally realizing he hadn't even suggested anything to do for the project with Zexion, Demyx turned his attention back to the quiet lilac haired boy.

"So….I've been thinking of something that might be fun for us to do, you know, for the project…"Demyx started. He knew Zexion wouldn't really give an answer back,but he thought if he suggested a few things, and explained them,that maybe Zex would agree.

"So…what you think about Capo era?"

Zexion looked up from his book and arched an eyebrow. Demyx decided to take that as a sign of intrigue and continued.

"Its like a form of dance,but is used for fighting and stuff in Africa and Brazil. I saw a show on it once and it seemed like it would be fun. Er…I dunno if you would want to do it or not...I mean...I guess we could do something different, I want you to have fun with this project Zexion!" The blonde ended, jerking his head up to look and see what the mute's reaction would be.

Zexion shrugged tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Is that a yes?" Demyx asked,unsure.

Zexion paused before nodding and returning to his book. Meanwhile Demyx's face lit up as he added the event to the list of things he'd done right.

"Yay!" The blonde quickly turned his head back to Axel to tell him.

"Ultimate Frisbee! Agh! Roxas I don't want to do my presentation on some stupid stick fighting and fancy shcmancy sword play!!"

"Like throwing a Frisbee around is any better!" The smaller one retorted, voice squeaking a bit from all the yelling.

"It is! It takes a lot skill to throw a disc and be able to hit the target perfectly!" Axel defended.

"You throw a flippin Frisbee! People work for years to become good at Kendo! It's a traditional sport of Japan!"

"Well wooptie-do Roxas! Kendo is used way to often and Ultimate never gets any love when it comes to credit as a sport!"

"ITS NOT A SPORT!"

Axel gave a dramatic gasp and he pulled back.

"I know you didn't just claim Ultimate wasn't a sport."

Roxas leaned back and crossed his arms. "What If I did? Gonna throw a plastic plate at my head?"

The red heads fist tightened as he let out a huff. "You little blonde prick." His teeth clenched while he spoke.

"Disc obsessed pyromaniac."

"No way in hell are we doing Kendo!"

"Well hell can melt your precious little Frisbee!"

"Why did you even ask me to be your partner Roxas?! Did you just want a reason for me to punch you?! Because I can tell you right now so far your doing a good job you little son of a –"

"Shut the fuck up Axel! "

"Why?! I want to know! Its obvious we don't agree on ANYTH-"

"FINE!We'll do your stinkin' Ultimate already!Man,I remember when you use to actually be nice!" Roxas shouted as he stood up angrily and jumped off the bleachers, leaving a confused Axel to sit there baffled.

"What fuck just happened?" He said after a moment and to no one in particular.

"Seem's like you got what you wanted Ax." Demyx said as he sat down where the other blonde had been before.

"Guess I should tell the teacher then…"

"Yup,guess ya should."

"..how long were we fighting?"

"about 45 minutes...class was out 10 minutes ago." The blonde replied simply.

"Damn."

"Seems like you two'll get along pretty well. He's like the only person I've seen duke it out with you to that extent." Demyx gave a small laugh.

"That little punk…What the hell kinda of a sport is Kendo to do a project on? Snoresville."

"You know you liked the challenge Ax,admit it." Demyx grinned poking his friend. "The kid has spunk,you have to at least give him that."

"I still think Roxas is a freak." Axel huffed.

"Freak or not you're stuck with him Ax." Demyx explained leaning back on his arms.

"Yeah..that reminds me Dem. Why'd you ask The Mute to be your partner? I mean..I thought we were gonna pair up."

The blonde blinked and sat upright again. "Oh…I-I'm sorry Axel…it's just, no one seems to ever pay any attention to him, and…"

"and what?"

"and..I want to find out more about him,this seemed to be the best way." Demyx said with his usual cheerful tone.

"Why? I mean..there isn't anything special about him Dem,hes just some weird kid that doesn't talk and-"

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about! That's all anyone ever says about him! But I KNOW there's more! "The blonde defended.

"So what? You pair up with him because it's easier than stalking or something, right?" Axel sounded almost irritated.

"…What? Why would you say that Ax? Are you that mad you're stuck with Roxas? Look Im sorr-"

"No! I'm mad that **you **stuck with me with Rox, Dem! My best friend dumped me for some lonely,pathetic little-"

"Axel!"

"What?! You know what, nevermind. Forget it. Have fun. Hope you fail. Cause that kid sure wont help you any." With that Axel stood from the bleachers and without a second glance in Demyx's direction, left the gym.

Demyx was quiet for a moment as he sat there confused by what had just happened.

Did they just have a fight? It sure seemed like they did…But,him and Axel had never fought before…

'But..was it really my fault? I was just trying to help Zexy,so… why did Ax get so angry at me?' Demyx thought, resting his head on his hands.

Suddenly he remembered someone and his head shot back up and turned around. "Zexion?" The blonde asked, only seeing an empty space on the aluminum bleachers where the Mute had last sat.

Crap! He forgot to give him back his MP3 player.

"Oh well.."Demyx sighed, and decided to shrug it off,There was always tommorrow. The blonde grabbed his bag and headed out of the gym, ready for the day to be over.

"So, the new kiddy has found a new playmate in our own Mr.Mutey,eh? Tch, figures the freaks would stick together."

Demyx glared, guess his day still had a ways to go

"No complaints here though. Makes it easier to find 'em when they're in a group. "

Demyx continued his glare as he rose from the ground. Why did every place he went to have a group of bullies? Every friggin' place…

"You're new,so this is your first time with our little group so Ill do a few introductions before we start, sound good? Haha, Probably not, but well, we just don't care." The tall pink haired figure smirked and stuck his nose in the air with self pride.

"Im Marly, don't make fun of the name. If I hear any pansy jokes I guarantee you'll wake up one day with rose stems shoved down your throat."

"Heya Dim-wit" The next person began. Demyx turned his attention to her, recognizing the voice.

"L-Larxene?" He figured she was weird, but to be a bully?!

"Yup, whats the matter? Is wittle Dim-wit shocked the girl he met his first day is the same girl who could give him a beating the next? " The blonde haired girl smirked and bent down,almost mocking him. "Someones gotta help run this school kid. Everyone else is too weak or pathetic to keep things running. Besides, Im not anyone bitch."

"Now, normally we'd have a third member. But it would seems he's gone and disappeared on us. So,we'll just leave it up to him for his proper introduction." Marly concluded. The man leaned over and grabbed Demyx's collar.

"Now, simply say you understand and will obey our every word. Should we say you must quack when teacher calls your name. You WILL quack. Should we say-"

"Oh come on! You're being dumber than last time!" Marly dropped Demyx's collar and turned around, only to see Roxas standing behind him.

"Oh,shit. It's the crazy kid!"

"Aw,now come on. I'm not crazy, personally I always believed you were the more twisted of us all, Marluxia." The blonde countered.

"Tch,whatever,come on Larx, these dweebs aren't worth the trouble." Marly stood back up and motioned for Larxene to follow. In a matter of seconds the two were gone down the hall,leaving Roxas to help Demyx stand back up.

"T-Thanks Roxas,but I could've taken them!" He would have, he really hated when people act like that.

"Yeah. I don't doubt it Demyx, but they're even crazier this time than last time I think." Roxas leaned against the wall and flicked at his hair.

"Yeah…um…Hey Roxas, Ive been meaning to ask you…" The taller blonde began, not sure how to word it. When the other stopped messing with his hair and turned his attention to Demyx, he took it as his chance to just come out and ask it.

"Why do you say things like that?"

"Say things like what?" Roxas asked simply.

"Like what you just said…and like, with me and Axel and stuff…Um, you say things like we use to know each other, when no one else remembers…"

The other didn't even take a moment before he answered.

"Because we did."

"We-I mean,Axel and I use to know you?"

He nodded. "Yeah, like we use to know Marluxia,and Larxene."

Well, that was new to Demyx. "Marluxia?You mean that's his actual name?haha…um,hate to break it to you Roxas,but, I had never seen Mar..Marly, until a few minutes ago;and Larxene I met on my first day here."

Roxas just smirked and took a step away from the wall. "You'll remember soon enough... So will Axel."

**Wow…hope it isn't too weird of a spot to end. **

**But Woohoo!! Oh my Gosh,I am so sorry this chapter took so long you guys! But I hope you enjoyed it. Im not sure when Ill be posting Chapters from now on. Little Shop of Horrors,my schools musical, is starting its required rehearsals in like a week. Plus, its getting to be Finals season and IHS is getting a bit crazy. I feel bad for leaving this fic for so long,I had half of it done but had horrible writers block until a few hours ago…**

**Were a few things kind of, a bit more explained? **

**Oh and..No. I promise this isn't an AkuDem fic. It will be Zemyx! I know Zexy was hardly in this chapter though…he will have a major part in the next one!**

**The Projects Begin! **

**Please Review and encourage me to write the next chapter sooner!**

**I really will try though, I promise!**

**-Chopsticks**


End file.
